PLL - She is alone
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: 16 year old Alison DiLaurentis feel true fear for the first time in her life when the truth suddenly hit her, she is the only Pretty Little Liar. Her best friends Aria, Hanna, Emily and Spencer are suddenly gone. They just disappeared in flash of white light for no reason. M-rated for strong words Alison use.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

**Author's note: This is dedicated to the very awesome ****JemilyPLL78-01**

* * *

**PLL - She is alone**

**16 year old Alison DiLaurentis feel true fear for the first time in her life when the truth suddenly hit her, she is the only Pretty Little Liar. **

**Her best friends Aria, Hanna, Emily and Spencer are suddenly gone.**

**They just disappeared in flash of white light for no reason.**

"Crap! What am I alone?" says Alison as she realize that she's not nearly as tough and badass as she used to think.

Without back-up Alison feel so weak.

She's no longer the hardcore Queen Bee of Rosewood High.

Now the spot is open for any other chick to claim.

This makes Alison cry.

"No!" says Alison as she cry for the first time since kindergarten.

"Alison, are you okay?" says Noel Kahn, the only friend Alison has left now that her gang of chicks is all gone.

"Far from it. I've lost my power." says Alison through her tears.

"I'm still here and I'll help you, Ali." says Noel.

"Thanks." says Alison with a tiny smile as she stop crying.

"Sexy baby. Relax, things will be good again." says Noel as he hug Alison, trying to comfort her.

"I hope you're right, man." says Alison.

Alison is glad that she still has Noel.

Unfortunately for Alison, Noel suddenly get a phone call and has to leave her for a few minutes at least.

The nerdy school band suddenly walk out from the school's main doors.

They starts to play and sing 'It's a small world, after all' and Alison get very angry because she hate this song.

"Shut the fuckin' crap up!" says Alison in anger, but unlike normal times no one reacts.

This makes Alison cry again.

"Damn! Me has no powers..." mumbles Alison through her tears.

Alison try to walk away, but the band follow her, still singing and playing the same song.

"Fuck!" says Alison in anger when she sees nerdy Mona.

In a flash of golden light, Mona transforms into a sexy popular girl.

"Alison, now I'm taking over as the new Queen Bee!" says Mona, all sassy and sexy.

There's a flash of green light.

Alison look at herself in a mirror and sees her worst nightmare. She is now the nerdy girl, like Mona used to be.

Noel walk up to Mona. Noel now like Mona instead of Alison.

"No!" scream Alison in fear.

She stop crying.

Alison walk away, but the band continues to follow her, performing the same song.

"Fuck off, band freaks!" says Alison in anger.

The band doesn't seem to hear her, they just keep on playing and singing.

"Why do you follow me?" says Alison.

Suddenly there's a flash of pink light and Alison get chubby.

"No!" says Alison.

"How does it feel to be everything you hate?" says Mona, all sassy and rude, as she suddenly is in front of Alison.

"Bad, of course!" says Alison in anger.

"Sexy! You're supposed to suffer like you've made me, Lucas and Paige suffer so much." says Mona.

Many students laugh at Alison, making fun of her for being a weak chubby loser.

Some of them even call her 'a piece of loser-crap' just like she used to do with Mona.

"Please, stop!" begs Alison as she goes down on her knees and starts to cry.

"You deserve all of this." says Mona and then walk away.

The band is still playing and singing 'It's a small world, after all'.

"Stop, please..." whines Alison.

Once again, the band doesn't seem to hear Alison.

Alison suddenly fart, even though she doesn't want to.

"Ewww!" says Alison.

22 minutes later.

Alison sit in Math class.

"Miss DiLaurentis, you get a huge F on your test." says the Math teacher Mr Evan Summers in an angry tone.

Alison can't believe it. She has studied so hard for that test and she was sure she'd get at least a B plus.

"No..." says Alison as she begin to cry again.

"Don't whine all lame like a little fucking kindergarten girl, Alison!" says Mr Summers in anger.

"Sorry, sir." says Alison as she force herself to stop crying.

"Better." says Mr Summers.

45 minutes later.

"Kids, go on to next class, all of you, except for Alison DiLaurentis. Alison, get over here, at once." says Mr Summers.

Alison walk up to the teacher's desk while the rest of the students leave the room.

"I'm sorry to say that I am extremely 100 % disappointed by your lousy performance in my class lately. There was a time when you were my bright and awesome top-student, real teacher's pet material. Why the fuck did that have to end, Alison?" says Mr Summers.

"Mr Summers, it's not my fault. Things have just gone downhill a lot and I've lost my magic, the part of my soul that makes me cool and popular." says Alison.

"Do you mean that this is why you've gained weight and started dressing like a weak little nerdy person?" says Mr Summers.

"Trust me, I didn't want this loser-version of myself. Someone force me to be like this." says Alison.

"And who is that?" says Mr Summers.

"Cannot tell 'cause if I do, the person's gonna kill me." says Alison.

"You should call the police." says Mr Summers.

"I can't. The evil person can monitor my iPhone and my laptop and all." says Alison.

Suddenly there's a flash of red light and Alison is home in her room, but the room has changed to fit her new nerdy self.

"Fuck!" says Alison in anger.

She rip the head off her teddy bear.

Then she throw the teddy bear head out through the window.

"Fuck." says Alison.

Alison wants her normal room back.

"Why do I get this nerd-curse on me? I'm a sweetie." says Alison, who refuse to admit what a bitch she truly is.

"Do your homework, Alison." says Kenneth from outside the room.

Alison starts to cry. Usually she'd snap and talk back hard like the sexual hardcore bitch she is, but now she feel too damn weak for that.

"Yes, daddy." says Alison.

"Good." says Kenneth.

Alison check her bag for her homework.

It turns out she has to write a 5-page essay on World War II.

She walk over to her laptop and get sad when her laptop is not her normal awesome super-cool one. Instead it is an old slow laptop.

Alison use it anyways, since it is all she has now.

2 hours later, Alison has written the essay.

She print it out and then place the papers in her bag.

The next day, Alison hands in her essay to Mrs Candy Larsen, the History teacher.

"I'm glad you're handing in your essay on time, Alison." says Mrs Larsen.

Candy Larsen is a sexy blonde 34 year old woman.

Many of the male students at the school dream about sex with her.

"Me hope I get an A." says Alison.

"If your essay is good I'll give you an A." says Mrs Larsen.

Alison suddenly finds herself in a bed.

She slowly sit up.

Alison get happy when she realize where she is.

Next to her in the bed Emily Fields is sleeping.

Alison gently get up, walk over to the mirror and look at herself.

She smile with pure joy when she sees that she is her true self.

Her becoming a nerd and Mona taking over her powers was just a nightmare.

"Yay!" thinks a very happy Alison.

She return to the bed, place herself close to Emily so the front of her panties rest against Emily's ass and goes back to sleep.

**The End.**


End file.
